1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extending method and an extension apparatus, and more particularly, to a near field communication extending method and an extension apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to high reliability, security and convenience, application of near field communication (NFC) becomes more and more widespread. As long as devices are close enough to each other, functions such as making a payment, identifying an identity and so on are easily achievable. In addition to functions like authentication for financial purposes, common NFC functions also include matching authentication between devices, such as Bluetooth, wireless fidelity direct (Wi-Fi direct) and so on.
However, in regard to some devices, although their NFC function makes it easy to perform authentication with other devices, such authentication is usually a one-time behavior, which leads to quite low frequency of use of the NFC function. Take a matching behavior between a Bluetooth mouse and a computer for instance. After the Bluetooth mouse performs matching with the computer through its NFC function, there is almost no chance for the NFC function to be used again. From another point of view, although a designer increases the cost of the Bluetooth mouse for installing an NFC chip, due to an extremely low frequency of use of the chip, a waste of cost is unconsciously caused.